interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Torren Empire
The Torren Empire is a space faring Empire that centers around it's military. The empire is hostile towards most other factions it encounters. History While the Torren Empire is a human faction, they did not come from Earth. It is unknown how the ended up on the homeworld, whether they were transported there or have lived on the world since the beginning of time. Whatever the reason, it has since been forgotten. In the early days of the planet's central rule forming, there was much in-fighting within the different castes. Eventually the castes who still fought were annihilated if they did not fall in-line by a group of several larger castes that banded together to create the beginning of the Empire as it is today. After the Emperor took power, the planet prospered. fighting between Torrens was non-existent, and the planets tech advancement spiraled. Eventually, several hundred years after humans left Earth, the Empire developed star-drives and could finally take to the stars. Faction Goals The Empire's primary goal is the advancement of it's technology and the expansion of it's borders. The researchers pursue the first goal while the military spearheads the second. These two goals drive the Empire and its subjects. Homeworld/Headquarters Septimus System Spacecraft Torren starships are built to be warships capable of smashing most opposition. The following are the most commonly seen classes of ships. TAS-42 "Torren Behemoth" -The "Behemoth" as it's been nicknamed is the flagship of most Torren battlegroups. It is over 5000 meters long and is armed with several flack cannons and defensive rotary guns on each side as well as a large hanger bay under the rear of the ship. The bow of the ship also sports a large rail gun powerful enough to cut almost any ship in half. TAS-31 "Torren Raptor"-''' Fast, agile, and deadly. The "Raptor" is a frigate designed to move fast and kill fast. The ship is 800 meters long and has capable anti-fighter araments as well as the armaments neccesary to engage other frigate class ships. '''TAS-15 "Torren Mosquito"-'''Possibly the smallest and weakest ship in the Imperial Fleet not classed as a fighter, the "Mosquito" can rarely hold its own against anything larger than a corvette. What it lacks in armaments though, it makes up for with its array of jamming and hacking equipment. '''TAT-6 Torren Dropship-'''While not a dedicated Starship, the dropship is pressurized and rated for space flight. It has a large interior built to carry a squad of up to 12 marines and their equipment. It also comes armed with retractable rocket pods and a rotary cannon. Equipment The Imperial Marine Corp is the Empire's primary fighting force and they come equipped with best gear available. '''Armor - Marine Armor comes in three variations at the present time. Infantry armor is the standard form of the armor issued to marines. NCO armor is red in color and is issued to all non-commissioned officers. Advanced Opertations is equipped with sighting goggles and has an up-armored left shoulder pad. Rumor has it that there are more variants of the armor in the works. Weapons - Torren weapons are projectile based and all have a grey-black paint scheme. For infantry combat, Torrens have an assault rifle, SMG, shotgun, and sniper rifle. In anti-vehicular situations, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and mounted rail cannons are available. All Torren Marines are also issued a sidearm and Tac-pad. Leadership Grand Emperor The grand Emperor is defacto leader of the Torren Empire. Any order given in the empire comes from him or someone he has decided is worthy of being a leader. The Emperor never has a personal guard, but rather relies on an extremly advanced shielding unit for protection. The shield can deflect almost any type of small arms fire, protecting the Emperor from numerous assassination attempts. The Imperial Laws These laws were created in the infancy of the Torren Empire. There are no exceptions and they can not be overridden, even by the Emperor. The laws were put in place to keep order when no human can be trusted to. Law 1: '''The homeworld may only be abandoned if it is in danger of complete destruction. '''Law 2: The Emperor may not marry and continue the family line. Law 3: '''Civilians may not interfere with military affairs. '''Law 4: '''Any subject can be conscripted into the military. '''Law 5: '''5 years of service are required in the military before a subject can leave. '''Law 6: Each Emperor may only add one new law to the Imperial Laws. The Ammended Laws While still techniclly part of the Imperial Laws, the following have all been added after the creation of the intitial 5 laws. As such, they have been named the Ammended Laws. '''Law 7: '''With the invention of the Personal Shield Unit, the Emperor may not enlist a Personal Guard, in order to prevent potential corruption in the guard. '''Law 8: '''Killing a another Torren without orders will result in prompt execution. '''Law 9: '''Elimination of hostile factions or species take priority over all other objectives in the military. Category:Factions